


A valóság nyíló ajtaja

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bloodplay, Hungarian Translation, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Translation, Vampires
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Leonard egyedüli túlélőként tér vissza az Enterprisera egy eltáv után. A csapatot megtámadták, és Bones is komolyan megsérült, de egy darabig úgy tűnik, makulátlanul felépül.Csak Jim érzi, hogy itt valami nagyon nincs rendben.





	A valóság nyíló ajtaja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsisthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/gifts).
  * A translation of [reality is a sliding door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204895) by [ellipsisthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat). 



> Thank you for your permission again, ellipsisthegreat, it was a pleasure to translate your work. :D

Leonard McCoy, az USS Enterprise Orvosi Főtisztje az életéért fut.  
Furcsa módon, az egyetlen gondolat, ami az agyán keresztülvágott az az volt, hogy most az _mondaná_ Jimnek, hogy ez egy rossz ötlet. Utálta, hogyha lesugározták helyekre, utált távozó csapatok tagja lenni, utálta az ismeretlen, kietlen helyeket, amikre el kellett menni a Starfleet „új dolgokat kell felfedezni” hülyesége miatt. És – habár magának is nehezen ismerte be, nem ám másnak – hogy utálta azt is, hogy Jm nem volt vele, az eltáv csapat tagjaként.  
De Jimre szükség volt a hídon valami olyasmi miatt, amire Leonard nem igazán tudott gondolni, Spock egy fontos kísérleten dolgozott, szóval valahogy, valaki végül úgy döntött, hogy Leonard legyen az Alfa Csapat képviselője, karöltve a biztonsági csapat különböző tagjaival.  
És most, ők mind halottak.  
Leonard látott már halált ezelőtt. Ez is benne volt a munkaköri leírásában, mint orvos, és olyan sok módját látta már, amennyit el sem tudott képzelni.  
Amit most látott, azonban… még ha túl is éli ezt a szart fizikailag, tudta, hogy az érzelmi és lelki állapota közel sem lesz ennyire szerencsés.  
Nem mintha azt hiszi, hogy túléli, mindenesetre. Őszintén, azon is csodálkozik, hogy egyáltalán megéri- e futni – csak fáradtan fog tőle meghalni – nem úgy tűnik, mintha irányítása lenne a teste felett.  
Azt kívánja, bárcsak hallaná őket, nem mintha képes lenne rá az összekuszálódott gondolatai, a lába dobogása alól a talajon, a dörömbölése alól, ami majd kiszaggatta a mellkasát, míg a trikordere is ugyanúgy ütlegelte az oldalát. Visszanéz, bár abban pillanatba is már pontosan tudja, hogy ez egy rossz ötlet. Nem tudja megállni, hogy felordítson, mint valami rémült állat, mikor a lába elakad valamiben – egy gyökérben, egy sziklában, egy kibaszott _bogárban_ – és keményen a földre zuhan, a karja a teste alá csavarodik egy természetellenes szögben, egy émelyítő hang eléri a fülét, de ő olyan önkívületben van a félelemtől, hogy nem felismerje – a karja, a szúró fájdalom, a feje a földön.  
Próbálja lábra küzdeni magát, próbálja az istenverte, remegő lábat mozgásra bírni, próbálja a légzése feletti irányítást visszaszerezni –  
És akkor rajta teremnek, és újabb sikoly hagyja el irányíthatatlanul a torkát, mikor érzi, hogy karmok mélyednek a hátába, fogak a nyakába, a kövek és a mocsok pedig érezte, ahogy felőrlik a testét.  
Az áldott bizsergés, ami a felsugárzással együtt jár, és ekkor eltűnik, a szörnyetegek az éles, őrjöngő visítása továbbra is ott visszhangzik a fülében, ahogy az áldozatuk köddé válik a levegőben. 

(AZŰREGYBETEGSÉGAVESZÉLYSÖTÉTSÉGBEBURKOLÓZIKÉSOLDALTÖRÉS)

James Kirk, a USS Enterprise Kapitánya aggódik a legjobb barátja és a szeretője életéért.  
Bones ágya mellett ül, az egész lezárt rész természetfelettien csendes volt, ahogy figyelte Bones mellkasát emelkedni és süllyedni – be és ki, be és ki, be és ki.  
Érezte, ahogy aggodalommal telve ráncolódott össze a homloka, mikor Bones légzése megakad, mielőtt újra visszaállna a szokott ritmusába – szünet, be és ki, be és megakad, majd ki, be és ki, be és ki.  
És Jim felsóhajt, összeszorítja a szemeit és egy darabig csak hallgatja. Amikor újra kinyitja a szemét lenéz a PADDra az ölében. Miközben hátradől, a fülébe illeszti a fülhallgatókat, megfeszített álkapoccsal nyomja meg a ’Lejátszás’ ikont.  
„Személyes bejegyzés, Csillagidő akármilyen-kibaszott-nap-is-van-ma, az isten verje meg, én egy orvos vagyok, nem egy naptár.”  
Mosolyog.  
„Épp most lettem lesugározva egy még el nem nevezett bolygóra – javasolhatnám neki névnek a Fájdalom A Seggemben-t?” Hívhatnánk FAS-nak röviden – a biztonságiak három tagjával együtt. A tagok: Parancsnok Hadnagy G’narish és a zászlósok, Marcus és Intyl, az utolsót határozottan tervezem a feledésbe gyógyszerezni, ha nem fogja be nagyon gyorsan. Még nem találkoztunk semmilyen életformával eddig, csak pár növény van itt, és…”  
Egy pillanatra minden mozdulatlan, és pár foszlány elkapható, amelyek talán „Hol a rohadt életben” és „Istenem, Istenem” lehettek, istentelen sikolyokkal követve, és bár tompák voltak, Jim így is összerándult ültében.  
És ekkor hall különböző ordításokat, amelyek feltételezhetően a biztonságiak tagjaitól származhattak. Egykori biztosági tagoktól. A többi hang viszont, nem emberi, idegen, túlságosan is, vagy legalábbis nem olyan idegen, amelyet eddig Jim hallott és megszokott.  
\- Sugározzatok! Sugározzatok fel! Édes Istenem –  
Hallja Bonest futni. Halja levegőét kapkodni, karöltve recsegéssel vagy dobogással, és amikor ezeket hallja, annyiszor hallja őt is átkozódni. többnyire hallja a lényeket ahogy a nyomában vannak, sivítanak és hörögnek, néha közelebbről, néha áldásos távolságból.  
És ekkor érkezik el a felvétel azon része, amelyről bár a kapitány tudja, hogy be fog következni, mégis megfagy a vér az ereiben – Bones egy elborzadt kiáltás hallat, és pontosan úgy hangzik ez, mintha erőszakkal tépték volna ki a testéből. Ez a hang pedig a velejéig megrázza Jimet. Egy hallható reccsenés azt súgja, hogy Bones elesett (a csuklója el van törve, emlékszik vissza Jim bizonytalanul) és ő még mindig üvölt, akkor is, amikor azok a _lények_ utolérik és diadalittasan őrjöngenek. Jim biztos benne, hogy hallja, ahogy a karmaik Bones húsába tépnek mielőtt megszakadt a kapcsolat, és Bonest végre a fedélzetre emelik a (végre működő) transzporterrel.  
Mélyre szívja a levegőt és kihúzza a füléből a fülhallgatót előre dől és ikor tudatosul benne, hogy remeg a kezébe fogja a fejét, egy percre úgy marad, és csak azért engedi el, hogy Bones keze után nyúljon és az ajkaihoz emelje.  
\- Sajnálom – suttogja, és érzi, ahogy a könnyei nedves utat égetnek maguknak az arcán – Baszki, Bones, annyira sajnálom.  
Bones megmozdul egy kissé álmában, az arca a félelemtől vagy a fájdalomtól rándul meg, talán mind a kettőtől. Olyan sápadt, M’Benga pedig csak apránként adhatta be neki a regeneráló szérumot a vérátömlesztés miatt, amire kétségkívül még annál is nagyobb szüksége van, így a bőre színtelen fakósága csak még jobban kihozza a sárga zúzódásokat és a mérges, vörös vágásokat. Úgy néz ki, mintha haldokolna.  
A zokogást majdnem erőt vesz Jimen erre a gondolatra, de visszatartja az ajkát harapva, és Bones kezét a homlokához szorítja.  
\- Ne hagyj el. – A hangja rekedtaz érzelmektől és a könnyei egyre gyorsabban ömlenek. – Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, ne hagyj el.

(AZŰREGYBETEGSÉGAVESZÉLYSÖTÉTSÉGBEBURKOLÓZIKÉSOLDALTÖRÉS)

 _Leonard egy folyosó végén áll, vele szemben, előre nézve három ajtót lát._  
Az első olyannak néz ki… olyannak érződik… mintha egy régi horror holóból szedték volna ki. Sötét, veszélyes… olyan ajtó, amely minden létező módon kommunikálja feléd, hogy még csak meg sem próbáld kinyitni, de épp olyan csábító ugyanakkor, hogy már nyújtja is a kezét, hogy megérintse a kilincset…  
A második ajtó olyan fényes, hogy ránézni is nehezen tud. A gyönyörű nem elég erős kifejezés, hogy kifejezze ezt. Habár, helytálló. Az… sugárzó és békés.  
Majdnem észre sem veszi a harmadik ajtót, mert sokka kisebnek és bizonytalannak tűnik a másik kettő árnyékában. Ez a földi, hátköznapi, esetleg.  
Bámul rájuk egy hosszú percig, a lába megfeszül, majd ellazul, ahogy majdnem elindul valamelyik felé. A habozása szó szerint megfagyasztja amíg meg nem fordul, hogy lássa, honna jött, hogy aztán valójában tudjon majd **tenni** is valamit.  
A negyedik ajtón nincs kilincs, sem egyéb egyértelmű lehetőség arra nézve, hogy kinyissák. Megnyomja, kíváncsian, és szinte azonnal maga alá gyűri a pánik, mikor az ajtó nem mozdul egy hajszálnyit sem.  
Újra megfordul, a másik három ajtóhoz fut, megragadja az első kilincset (a veszélyes ajtóét) és elfordítja. Zárva. A másik két ajtót is zárva találja, és minden egyes sikertelen próbálkozással a pánik csak egyre jobban maga alá temeti. Kiált, ajtótól ajtóig fut, újra és újra, faltörő kosként használja a testét, rúg, üti őket az öklével –  
\- Bones!  
Még akkor is ordít, mikor a szemei valósággal kirobbannak, a látása egy percre elhomályosodik a vakító lámpák fényétől. Valaki, valami, különböző valakik lefogják, és ismét kiált, vadul rángva és ellent feszítve küzd, mikor érzi a hyposprayt a nyakánál. Majdnem érzi annak a valaminek (valószínűleg valami pszichoaktív nyugtató, szólal meg benne az orvos) az áramlását a vénáiban. Kétségkívül érzi a testét erőszakkal megnyugodni, bár különböző időközönként még megrándul, hiszen a kemikáliák nem tudták az össze, rémálom által borzolt, ideges energiáját elfojtani.  
\- Bones? – A hang elborzadt és megszeppent ez alkalommal.  
Majdnem rémült, és amikor a pillantását körbe hordozza, és az találkozik Jimével, itt pontosan olyan kifejezést lát rajta, mint amilyen a hangja is. És ezért (miért is?) egészen biztos benne, hogy most a kissé rémül Jim látványa a legszebb látvány, amihez egész eddigi életében szerencséje volt.  
\- Doktor – siklanak Bones szemei M’Bengára, akinek az arcán egy gyenge mosoly látszik -, örülök, hogy végre köztünk van.  
A kifejezés erőltetettnek tűnik, bár nem érti, miért lenne valóban az.  
\- Emlékszik rá, mi történt?  
A szemei rebbenve záródnak be, ám a vér és halál árnyékai ismét feltépi őket, fogai egymást őrölik.  
\- Voltak… - a hangja síri, felismerhetetlen - más túlélők is?  
\- Nem.  
Hagyja, hogy a feje hátra zuhanjon a párnára, elfordítja, így talán nem veszik észre, hogy sír, az álla remeg, ahogy próbálja visszatartani.  
\- Olyan gyorsan történt – mondja Jim. Hallja, hogy Jim is éppen annyira az érzelmei hatása alatt van, mint ő; hogy Jim is éppen annyira fel van zaklatva, ahogy Leonard.  
\- Visszahozták a tesüket?  
Szünet.  
\- Nem maradt sok amit… visszahozhattunk. – M’Benga kitér Leonard pillantása elől, mikor az ránéz – A vérüket le… lecsapolták, és a szöveteikből hiányzott jó… jó pár darab.  
Nyüszítést hall, és egészen addig nem jön rá, hogy ő hallatja, míg egyik oldalára nem fordul és hány, reszket és felsír, ismét. Összerándul, mikor egy kéz érinti a vállát, ahogy bámul le a padlón lévő epére.  
\- M’Benga… - Jim hangja halk, még mindig. Rémült. – Ez vér.  
Leonard felzihál, a szemei fennakadnak miközben újra elveszti a kapcsolatot a valósággal.

(AZŰREGYBETEGSÉGAVESZÉLYSÖTÉTSÉGBEBURKOLÓZIKÉSOLDALTÖRÉS)

Mikor Leonard ismét felébred, csak Jim van az ágya mellett.  
\- Három napig tartott – mondja.  
Nem mond semmit, csak óvatos precizitással felül, próbálva nem súlyosbítani a sérüléseit, és beletelik neki egy percbe, hogy rájöjjön, hogy nincs is mit súlyosbítani.  
\- A kezelésed egy napja fejeződött be – mondja Jim, és Leonard csodálkozik, hogy hogyan találja ki, mit akar kérdezni, mielőtt tényleg megtenné.  
Jim ajkai egy vékony, lekonyuló vonalba szorulnak, a szemöldökei az orra tetejéig húzódnak össze aggodalommal. A szeme inkább véreres, mint kék, és sötét karikák keretezik, mintha napok óta nem aludt volna.  
\- Jim – suttogja, és Jim előre lendül, mintha csak ez lett volna a megerősítés, amire várt. Ajkaikat egymásnak nyomja, mielőtt karját Leonard köré fonná, majd arcát a doktor nyakába temeti, és olyan erősen szorítja, hogy Leonardnak nehezére esik lélegezni. Ő talán még több erővel viszonozza az ölelést, és csak erősebben kapaszkodik a szeretőjébe, mikor megérzi a forró könnyek nyomvonalát a nyakán, érzi, ahogy Jim remeg a karjaiban.  
\- Oh Jim.  
\- Azt gondoltam, hogy el foglak veszíteni. - Jim szavai színtelenek voltak, erőltetettek, mintha csak a félelmei attól, hogy kimondja őket meg is valósulnának, habár Leonard már túl volt a nehezén. - Féltem, hogy soha többé nem látlak majd.  
\- Jól vagyok – mondja Leonard, tudatalatt felismerve, hogy ezzel saját magát is ugyanúgy győzködi, mint Jimet – Nem megyek sehová, jól vagyok.  
\- Soha többé. – Jim megrázza a fejét, és finom, szerető csókokat lehet Leonard nyakába. – Soha többé nem mehetsz el sehova.  
És bár vele ellentmondásos, Leonard kuncog egy kicsit, orrát pedig Jim nyakába dörgöli, mély lélegzetet vesz, hirtelen pedig erőt vesz rajta a sürgető vágy, hogy kinyissa a száját és lecsapva megharapja –  
Valaki megköszörüli a torkát és Jim elhúzódik, észre sem véve a Leonard arcán elterült elképedt kifejezést, amint leesik neki, hogy valójában mire érzet vágyat.  
\- Doktor - mondja Spock, és úgy tűnik, hogy _ő_ észrevette, mert a szemöldökei halványan felfelé kunkorodnak – jó látni, hogy jobban van.  
\- Mr. Spock – mondja Leonard, ám nem tudja, mit kellene még mondania.  
Spock kurtán bólint és belekezd a mondandójába.  
\- Kapitány, szükség van önre a hídon. Pike Admirális beszélni kíván önnel a legutóbbi felfedező küldetésről.  
Leonard csodálkozott, hogy Spock vajon azért fogalmazta meg így, mert azt remélte vagy hitte, hogy így ő nem érti majd meg, vagy, mert mindig így beszélt.  
\- Persze – ugrottak Jim szemei vissza Leonardra – Persze. Egy perc, és ott leszek.  
\- Természetesen, Kapitány. – Újabbat bólint, majd egy éles fordulattal megpördül a sarkán és elhagyja a szobát.  
Ekkor visszanéz Leonardra és ellágyulnak a szemei. Kinyitja a száját, mintha csak mondai készülne valamit, majd bezárja, és végül előrehajol, hogy és ismét megcsókolja szeretőjét. Majd visszahúzódik, és a másik szemébe bámul, Leonard pedig érti, mit akar mondani.  
\- Nem megyek sehová – mondja.  
Egy utolsó csók, erkölcsös, de nem kevésbé édes, de a kezei Leonard arcán ragadnak még egy percre, majd elhúzódik, és gyorsan elhagyja a szobát, mintha máshogy nem lenne képes távozni.  
Leonard egyedül maradt a gondolataival.  
Azokkal a gondolataival, amelyek határozottan megrémítették. 

(AZŰREGYBETEGSÉGAVESZÉLYSÖTÉTSÉGBEBURKOLÓZIKÉSOLDALTÖRÉS)

 _Ismét a folyosón van. Az első ajtó – a sötét és veszélyes – nyikorogva, csupán résnyire kinyílik. Odasétál hozzá, finoman benyomja és benéz._  
A következő napon, Christine mosolyog, ahogy odaadja Leonardnak az egyenruháját, amivel hivatalosan is elhagyhatja a gyengélkedőt. Amikor elveszi a ruhákat a nő köré fonja a karjait és aztán gyorsan visszahúzódik, így Bonesnak nem is volt egészen idege felfogi, mit is csinált az előbb a nő.  
\- Nagyon örülök, hogy jól van, Uram – mondja.  
\- Igen, én is – mondja egy alig-mosollyal.  
A nő még nézi egy percig, mintha lenne más is, amit mondania vagy tennie kellene, de ekkor megrázza a fejét, mintha csak ki akarná tisztítani, majd egy ragyogó mosollyal elhagyja a szobát, kedves búcsúzásként.  
Leonard nézi, ahogy az öltözőfüggöny behúzódik mögötte, majd nekiáll levetkőzni és felvenni az egyenruháját. Amikor végez, csak áll ott egy pillanatra, és csak közömbösen simogatja ki a felsője gyűrődéseit.  
Felsóhajt, ujjaival keresztül szántja a haját, majd a kórházi köntösét a közeli szennyesbe hajítja és széthúzza a függönyöket. Az orra összerándul, a tekintete a Műszakiak egy tagján időzik el, akinek egy hosszú vágás van a kezén, amit baleset miatt szerzett, vagy ki tudja, Leonard nem igazán tudta megállapítani.  
Mióta – csodálkozik el magában – _van a gyengélkedőnek ilyen étvágygerjesztő, kívánatos illata?_

(AZŰREGYBETEGSÉGAVESZÉLYSÖTÉTSÉGBEBURKOLÓZIKÉSOLDALTÖRÉS)

Jim a szobájukban vár Bonesra, és amikor ő belép, érzi, hogy a széles mosolya beteríti az egész arcát.  
Bones újra… egésznek néz ki. Egy kissé sápadtnak, még mindig, de a vágások és zúzódások eltűntek, még egy karcolás sem maradt jelnek utánuk arról, mint ment keresztül az előző pár napban.  
Feláll és átszeli a szobát és Bones törzse köré fonja a karjait, és önzőan azt gondolja, hálás azért, mert Bones egy kissé magasabb, mint ő – vagyis amikor Bones viszonozza az ölelést, teljesen beburkoltnak érzi magát. Ő neki kellen most annak lennie, aki biztonságot nyújt a szeretőjének, védelmet, de olyan jó érzés volt, hogy feladta, hogy véget vessen neki.  
\- Holnap nincs műszakom – mondja Bones nyakába – és te sem mehetsz vissza még a gyengélkedőre még két napig, legalább, hacsak nem lépnek fel egyéb szövődmények.  
\- Mm – morog Bones, és az orrát Jim hajvonalának dörzsöli – Ennyi idő alatt jobb ürügyet is kitalálhattál volna _ennél_.  
\- Csak egy hét volt – mondja Jim -, és sosem volt szükségem ürügyre, hogy ágyba vigyelek.  
Bones mélyen a fülébe kuncog.  
\- Azt hiszem, ez igaz.  
Jim oldalra dönti a fejét, invitálva Bonest, hogy csókolja meg a füle mögötti, érzékeny pontot.  
\- Hadd viseljem én a gondod ma éjjel.  
Bones egyetértően hümmög, mélyen lélegez, és hirtelen megkeményedik – és nem a jó értelemben, mint ahogy most keményen és erősen Jim combjának nyomódik.  
\- Bones? – Most Bones rázkódik szeretője karjaiban. – Hívjam az ügyeletest?  
\- Jim – mondja Bones, a hangja finom és reszkető. – Azt hiszem, valami baj van velem.  
\- Csak kanos vagy, seggarc – neveti el magát.  
\- Nem, Jim – tiltakozik Bones, elhúzódik és Jim felkarjába kapaszkodik a kezével -, valami nincs rendben velem.  
\- Mi? – kérdez vissza – Gyerünk, öregfiú, évezredeket aludtál, biztos, hogy fel tudod állítani-  
\- Jim – Bones hangja ezalkalommal lesüllyedt egy oktávot, rekedt, állati és csábító, de egy olyan módon, amiről Jim nem gondolta volna, hogy képes lehet -, érzem a szagod.  
\- Én, uh, nem zuhanyoztam egy ideje, asszem? – mondja, és bár Bones nagyon furcsa őrültségeket beszél, Jim farka mégis várakozóan rándul meg.  
\- És egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallom a szívverésedet.  
Bones tesz egy lépést előre, mire Jim válaszul egyet hátralép, elkomorodva.  
\- Oké Bones, most kezdesz egy kicsit megijeszteni – ekkor a háta a falnak ütközik és elhallgat.  
\- Azt hiszem, szeretnélek megharapni – suttogja Bones és alkarjait Jim feje mellé szegezi a falhoz. A tekintetük találkozik és Jimben felszínre tör az észrevétel, hogy azok a borostyán foltok a szemében még sosem voltak olyan kirívóak, mint most – a szeme mindig is inkább zöld volt inkább, mint arany.  
\- Bones, nagyon durván kezdesz kiakasztani – mondja Jim, egy karral püfölve a falat -, komolyan.  
\- És addig szívni, amíg az utolsó csepp is elfogyott – folytatja Bones, ahogy előre dől, halványan szétnyitva a száját.  
Jim ekkor végre lecsapja a vészjelző gombot a falon lévő kommunikátoron, majdnem ugyanabban a pillanatban, mikor észreveszi, hogy Bones szemfogai kissé nagyobbak és nem-csak-kissé élesebbek lettek. A riasztás hangjától Bones hátra hőköl; Jim egész biztos benne, hogy látja, ahogy a szeme és a fogai normálissá apadnak.  
\- Jim? – kérdezi, és igazából teljesen összezavarodottnak tűnik, ami Jimnek egyformán elbizonytalanító és megerősítő is.  
\- A gyengélkedőre kell menned.

(AZŰREGYBETEGSÉGAVESZÉLYSÖTÉTSÉGBEBURKOLÓZIKÉSOLDALTÖRÉS)

 _Leonard erővel vágja be a baljóslatú ajtót, majd megfordul és nekidől, és az arcát a hajába temeti. Masszírozza a halántékát egy pillanatig, amikor felnéz, és ismét hallja azt a nyikorgó hangot._  
A fényes ajtó kinyílt. Még mindig remegve attól, ami az első ajtónál történt, odafut hozzá, és gondolkodás nélkül bezárja. A földre zuhan, a falnak dől és a lábait a mellkasához húzza, hogy a homlokát a térdein nyugtathassa.  
\- Ezek valamilyen élősködők – mondja M’Benga, miközben egy meglepően emberi kinézetű vörösvértestet mutat nekik a képernyőn. Bones vörösértestét. – Nem néztük meg először, mert rátapadt a vösövértestjeire, és álcázta magát. Ha nem jött volna vissza további, alaposabb vizsgálatra, valószínűleg sosem vettük volna őket észre.  
\- És a… mellékhatások? – kérdezi Leonard.  
\- Nem igazán voltam képes megállapítani, eddig – mondja M’Benga – Azt hiszem, a paraziták miatt, aki elkezdtek táplálkozni a vörösvértestjeiből kezdett el sóvárogni a vér után, hogy újra feltöltse a szervezetét. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy miért nem kezdett el több vasat enni, de ezekhez talán szintén a parazitáknak lehet köze, nem vagyok benne biztos. Különösen tekintetbe véve, hogy… hol kerülhetett velük érintkezésbe – vált témát egy gyors fintorral M’Benga, ahogy észbe kap Jim és Bones arcát látva. – Habár a… szemek és az agyarak… Lehet egy olyan merész feltételezésem, hogy Jim csak képzelte őket? Nyilván csak a fények játéka zavarta össze, Leonard pedig nyilván a paraziták okozta láztól beszélt félre, tehát…  
\- Nem reagáltam túl! – mondja Jim. – _Tudom_ , hogy agyarakat láttam. És a szeme színe is megváltozott. Esküszöm magának, M’Benga, láttam!  
\- Nos, az egyetlen bizonyíték, amely alátámasztja az állításodat, az a tulajdon szavad, és figyelembe véve, hogy soha nem történt még hasonló…  
\- Most hazugnak nevezett? – kérdezte Jim, a tarkóján égnek meredő szőrrel. – Vagy csak azt állítja, hogy beleőrültem az űrutazásba?  
Leonard félbeszakítja, egy erős kézzel a vállán.  
\- Csak nyugodj meg, Jim. Nem aludtál eleget az elmúlt napokban, és _tényleg_ jó pár para szarságot összehordtam. A fények is nagyon homályosak voltak. Valószínű, hogy csak képzelted.  
Jim összeszorítja az ajkait, de szaggatottan bólint.  
\- Asszem… ez lehetséges. Elég fáradt vagyok.  
\- Rendben – bólint Leonard. Megszorítja kedvese vállát mielőtt visszanézne M’Bengára. – Meg tudott szabadulni a parazitától?  
M’Benga bólint.  
\- Úgy vélem. Szeretném Jimet alapos megfigyelés alatt tartani két napig, de nem látok rá okot arra, hogy itt tartsam. És… nos mivel tekintve, mennyire nyilvánvalóan kimerült, így úgy gondolom két nap nap pihenés, amit orvosként előírok. Mindkettőjüknek szüksége van a pihenésre, hogy… legyen idejük napirendre térni az elmúlt napok eseményei felett.  
\- Yeah. – Leonard motyog, az álla megfeszül egy pillanatra. – Nos, ha mindennel végeztünk…?  
\- Igen, persze – mosolyog M’Benga.  
Ha M’Benga csak egy perccel tovább vizsgálta volna a parazitákat, akkor észrevette volna, hogy nem _táplálkoztak_ Bones vörösvértestjeiből – _megfertőzték_ őket.  
Ám sajnos nem vizsgálta őket tovább.

(AZŰREGYBETEGSÉGAVESZÉLYSÖTÉTSÉGBEBURKOLÓZIKÉSOLDALTÖRÉS)

 _Ismét felnéz egy másik nyíló ajtó hangjára – a hétköznapira, ezúttal. Elmereng, hogy vajon az utolsó ajtó – ami felől érkezett – vajon kinyílik-e, ha becsukja a harmadik ajtót is. És ismét, ha nem nyílna ki, akkor itt ragadna az örökkévalóságig. Habár mindent összevetve, ez nem is lenne olyan rossz – semmi sem lehet olyan rossz, mint a második ajtó. Kissé azt kívánja, bárcsak nyitva hagyta volna a fényes ajtót, ám az most zárva áll, és Bones érzi, hogy soha többé nem fok kinyílni._  
Szóval remegő lábain a hétköznapi ajtóhoz sétál. Szélesre tárja, és hirtelen elárasztja az érzés, ahogy… megbékél magával.  
Egy héttel később, Jim és Leonard az ágyban fekszenek, Jim háta Leonard mellkasának, Leonard karjai Jim törzse köré fonódnak, az ujjaik és lábaik összegabalyodva, Leonard homloka Jim vállán pihen.  
\- Jim – mondja lágy hangon.  
\- Igen, Bones?  
\- Megpróbálhatok valamit anélkül, hogy teljesen kiakadnál rám?  
\- Tudod, hogy nagyjából mindenre nyitott vagyok – mondja Jim élcelkedve.  
\- Én… meg akarlak harapni. – Érzi Jimet megfeszülni a karjaiban. – Csak… gondolkodtam azon, amit mondtál… amit _én_ mondtam, és egyszerűen nem megy ki a fejemből.  
Jim egy pillanatig csendben van, majd remegő lélegzetet vesz.  
\- Jó. Jó, de…  
\- Tudod, hogy óvatos leszek – mondja Leonard, miközben a vállát csókolgatja. – És tudod, hogy abban a pillanatban megállok, amikor mondod.  
Jim szaggatottan bólint, majd körbe fordítva a nyakát csapdába ejti Bones ajkait egy csókra.  
\- Tudom – mondja, mikor elhúzódnak és a tekintetük találkoznak -, tudom, hogy az leszel.  
Leonard ismét megcsókolja, ekkor már a szája sarkában, apró csókokkal halad az állvonalán és a nyakán egészen addig, amíg el nem éri a pontot, ahol a válla és a nyaka egybeforr. Finoman megszívja a pontot, amíg érzi Jimet ellazulni. És ekkor kinyitja a száját, és megcsípi, miközben kezeivel bebarangolja Jim testét, forróságot hagyva a kapitány bőrén érintései nyomán.  
\- Bones – suttogja Jim, és csípőjével fellök.  
\- Bízz bennem – mondja Leonard, és Jim farka köré fonja a kezét, éppen akkor, mikor szája ismét elnyílik, és lecsap, épp annyira erősen, hogy átszakítsa a bőrt.  
Jim megborzong és felzihál, fájdalom és gyönyör között tipródik, de mikor Bones ismért megharapja, már csak teljes extázist érez. Mintha szemfényvesztő sebességgel tépett volna be. Még azt sem veszi észre, hogy Leonard metszőfogai már sokkal nagyobbak és élesebbek a normálisnál.  
\- Mondd, hogy bízol bennem – mondja Leonard, ahol lenyalja a kiserkent vért.  
\- Bízom benned. – Jim szemei rebbenve záródnak be, és hátra hajtja a nyakát, hogy jobb hozzáférést adjon Bonesnak, akinek a kezében ott lüktet a farka. – Baszki, Bones, szeretlek.  
\- Én is szeretlek, kölyök – mondja Leonard s épp egy hajszálnyival arrébb ismét lecsap. – Mondd, hogy megtehetem ezt, amikor csak akarom.  
\- Amikor csak akarod – visszhangozza Jim engedelmesen, üveges szemekkel.  
Megharapja Jim legérzékenyebb pontját a füle alatt.  
\- Mondd, hogy sosem beszélsz erről.  
\- Soha. – Jim hangja már csak suttogás.  
A harapásnyom fölé húzza ajkait, és már nem is csodálkozik, mikor az íz, ami a nyelvén táncol, ennyire megrészegíti. Megcsavarja a kezét, belenyög a ténybe, hogy nincs Jimben, nem érezheti a szeretője testét, ahogy lassan felülkerekedik rajta az orgazmus. A szemei aranyan fénylenek a szoba sötétségében.  
\- Élvezz el. Élvezz el nekem, Jim.  
És Jim megteszi.  
_Leonard belép, és bevágja maga mögött az ajtót.  
Nincs visszaút._


End file.
